


fashion

by mangojae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, inspired by the song, jaebum is a fan, kpop, slightslightangst, youngjae is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojae/pseuds/mangojae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youngjae's got a pretty new dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fashion

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by fashion by taeyeon (from girls generation)
> 
> *warning: a few homophobic slurs and curse words + a small tiny tiny bit of violence

The sun was shining, skies clear and coloured a brilliant blue. Bright and sunny, just like the perfect summer day should be. Although there's a swift breeze tickling Youngjae's skin as he walks along the scratchy pathway.

But really, that didn't bother him at all.

The boy is currently on his way to the local ice cream parlour, where he'd meet up with his friends. Kunpimook, Mark, Yugyeom, Jackson, Jinyoung, and Jaebum. 

That last name particularly brought a smile to Youngjae's face. 

_Im Jaebum._

Youngjae ended up knowing him through Jinyoung. He's two years older than Youngjae himself, but Youngjae never would've guessed it. At first he didn't really hang out with the whole 'team' as you might call it. But for quite a while now, he's basically apart of the group. 

He's especially kind, very humorous and to Youngjae, _extremely_ good looking. 

Of course Choi Youngjae is a very shy boy, who'd probably never tell Jaebum he had a crush on him.

The brunette shakes his head, continuing along the path, humming softly as warm sun rays caress his fair skin. 

Looking down at his outfit, he smiles widely, gaining a new sense of confidence, and pride. 

Bright, slightly pale yellow fabric fluttering in the soft breeze. 

Youngjae stops for a moment, twirling around and giggling straight after. Admiring how lovely the bright yellow sundress looks on him as he spins. He wore pristine white sneakers to match, while his hair was styled like he normally did it.

He bought the dress a week ago. Walking into the mall, looking at all the summer sales, going in and out of shops to find the _perfect_  outfit. It took him a while but he did find it. It was in a beach themed shop. The dress strikingly beautiful on the mannequin. It caught Youngjae's attention the moment he strolled past.

Of course the young boy didn't waste any time rushing into the shop to find in on the clothes racks, trying to find his size. 

He had a few other dresses at home, but none that looked so, bright and happy. He loved the feel of the thin material too. 

Eventually he bought the piece, and the lady at the counter, thankfully, didn't give him a weird stare. Like a few others he had previously encountered would have done.

Currently, he's getting a few looks. Some of admiration, some of confusion, and others, in some form of disgust. 

Youngjae ignores the negativity obviously. He knows he looks beautiful, he doesn't need people bringing him down. 

The chocolate haired boy smiles and bows thankfully as people compliment how pretty he looks in his brand new dress. Making his cheeks flush, while he plays with the hem of the dress.

The ice cream parlour wasn't too far off now. 

Right after the ice cream, the 7 of them would head to the beach right across it, and spend the day there. At first Youngjae was a bit reluctant to wear the dress to the beach, in fear of it getting ruined, but Kunpimook reassured him, saying it'd be fine. Youngjae took his friend's word for it, and now here he is. 

Strolling peacefully along, humming his favourite song, a slight bounce in his step while his dress flutters in the wind. 

Youngjae loves wearing dresses and skirts. They make him feel so free, and so happy. Not that he doesn't like jeans or shorts. He loves them too, but dresses feel so _wonderful,_ Youngjae just can't resist.

And he's learned to deal with the negativity that sometimes comes his way because of it.

A few minutes later, and he's almost to the ice cream place. Although he notices a group of men, around his age, maybe a bit older, giving him odd glares.

Youngjae of course ignores it, looking the other way, walking confidently. 

"What a _fag."_

Youngjae's step falters, and he almost trips. 

But he keeps his head held high and keeps on walking. 

"I can't believe he thinks he looks _good_  in that dress." 

Youngjae bites his lip, suddenly feeling himself grow small.

"Hey, princess! You look like shit!" A rough voice calls out to him.

Youngjae trembles, as the group walk up to him, and he doesn't have any room to escape.

"Look, he's all scared now. What? _Can't stand up for yourself?"_ One of them spits out.

Youngjae's hands are shaking as he holds onto his dress. "C-can you please leave me alone?" His voice comes out quiet, almost a whisper.

"Huh?!" One of them snarls, grabbing the neck of Youngjae's dress.

The brunette squeezes his eyes closed shut, not wanting to repeat what he said. 

\- - -

Jaebum decided to leave his place a bit later than usual. 

Well, in all honesty, he took a nap and woke up a tad bit too late. So the poor raven haired boy had to run to the bus stop to catch a ride.

And just now he climbed out of the bus, thanking the bus driver before stepping out onto the street. 

He squints at the bright sunlight, shielding his eyes for a moment, before looking around. 

He's still a bit far off from the ice cream place they're supposed to meet at, but he can walk. Hopefully the rest won't mind his lateness. 

Jaebum feels giddy as he walks along the streets, remembering he'd be seeing Youngjae. 

Youngjae, Jaebum has to admit, is the most beautiful person he's ever seen. He's always got the brightest smile, the prettiest eyes, flawless skin and the most adorable moles. 

He pretty much loves everything about him.

And he knows Youngjae loves to wear dresses, and that makes Jaebum admire him all the more. He's Youngjae's biggest fan. Seriously.

He loves seeing Youngjae confident in his clothes, being happy, not caring what other people think. He loves how beautiful he looks, wearing whatever he wants to. 

He wants to be able to tell him how much he means to him one day.

Jaebum lets out a soft sigh, kicking a stone across the path, continuing along the street. He takes a left turn, looking around and realising he's getting closer to the ice cream parlour. 

He keeps on walking but then he hears a voice. 

"— _Can't stand up for yourself?"_

 _"Please_ —"

" _Huh?!"_

Jaebum's eyes widen. 

He looks around for the owners of the voices, turning sharply to find a group of men crowded together. There was probably 5 of them, or was that 6? 

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, seeing a flash of yellow behind the bodies, before it disappeared from his view.

He quickly jogged over to the scene, not getting too close, just to get a better view. 

And then he saw the most horrifying sight. 

Some guy grabbing not just any boy by the collar, but _Youngjae._

_Choi, Youngjae._

Jaebum doesn't even think, he just acts. 

Furiously pushing his way through and shoving the man off. 

"Dude what the fu—" 

Jaebum looks at Youngjae, who looks equally as surprised, tears welling in his gorgeous eyes which had lost every sense of brightness and warmth Jaebum knew they used to have.

The older boy looks worried, pulling Youngjae into his chest. "Youngjae, oh my god- Are you okay?" His voice strained with worry for the younger.

Youngjae whimpers, shaking his head, burying his face into Jaebum's chest.

Jaebum sends a death glare to the surrounding men.

"You little shits are so lucky I'm not about to beat the fuck out of you." Jaebum's voice penetrates the air like venom.

The man who was previously pushed down by Jaebum stands up again, dusting off his pants. He smirks, cocking his head slightly. "Huh? And we're supposed to be scared of that? I bet you're his gay little boyfriend or some shit. Disgusting." The man spits out. 

Jaebum looses it. 

He lets go of Youngjae for a second, punching the man harshly on his face. 

Jaebum immediately turns, gripping Youngjae's hand again. 

The gasps and sounds of horror were enough to reassure Jaebum he had done what he had intended. 

"Take that as a warning you disgrace. And make sure your friends get the message too." Jaebum states, voice cold. 

"Come on Youngjae, we're done here." He mutters, tugging the confused boy along with him. 

They walk until they get to another street, far from the events that had just occurred.

"Youngjae? Youngjae?" Jaebum asks, stroking the boy's fluffy brown hair as he buries his face into Jaebum's chest once again. Arms gripping tightly onto the soft fabric of Jaebum's shirt, while Jaebum soothingly rubs his back.

"It's okay Youngjae, it's alright. I'm right here, they won't hurt you." Jaebum reassures the boy leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

Youngjae sobs even more.

Jaebum sighs, not wanting to see his favourite person like this.

He gently tugs Youngjae away from his shirt, bringing up his hand to wipe the tears across Youngjae's cheeks. He holds the frail hands in his own, staring directly into Youngjae's eyes.

"Youngjae, don't believe anything those idiots said to you. They just can't appreciate real beauty. You look so beautiful right now, that dress looks amazing on you. You look amazing in everything. Youngjae, you're the prettiest person I've ever seen, I'm not joking. I'm serious, you're gorgeous. I never knew anyone could pull off a dress so _extremely_ well." Jaebum states, holding his hands tighter.

Youngjae's bottom lip trembles as he looks up at Jaebum with glossy eyes and flushed pink cheeks. 

"R-really?"

Jaebum smiles, moving his arms to wrap around the boy's waist. 

"Yes really. I'm so sure of it. You look _breathtaking_ Choi Youngjae, you really do." He pulls the boy closer, caressing his sides softly while he did.

"You have the best taste in fashion, those guys suck. This dress is so pretty on you, it suits you so well." Jaebum reassures him, grinning widely.

Youngjae bites his lip for a second, lips then curving into a small smile. "T-thank you hyung.." His face becomes more red as he fixes his gaze on the floor.

"No need to thank me, it's the truth sunshine. Now smile more, you look prettier doing it." Jaebum admits blushing himself.

Youngjae giggles at the request, smiling widely. 

"That's my boy. Do you wanna give me a twirl?" Jaebum asks, grinning even more.

Youngjae shyly grips the hem of his dress, nodding. 

"Go ahead angel."

Youngjae steps a little more away from Jaebum, before twirling around in his bright dress a few times. Laughing as soon as he stopped. 

"You look so pretty I can't get over it Youngjae." 

Youngjae gives Jaebum a shy smile. 

"Hyung, don't you think we're a bit late..?" 

Jaebum rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure we are, but I still need to ask you something."

Youngjae raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Jaebum walks right up to Youngjae, holding the small hands in his own.

"Be my boyfriend? I want to show off my pretty angel to everybody so they can see how beautiful you are."

Youngjae's jaw drops cutely. 

"W-what? Hyung I think you have the wrong person, I—"

Jaebum shuts him up by pressing a kiss to his lips.

Surprised, Youngjae still manages to press his own lips back, blushing furiously.

Jaebum pulls back a few seconds later, smiling.

_"Never."_

"Oh- Uh, okay.." Youngjae answers, still embarrassed about the kiss.

"Goddamn, you're the cutest person in the whole world Youngjae." aebum presses another kiss to his forehead. 

"I love you so much Youngjae, never forget that."

Youngjae smiles, looking at Jaebum with bright, warm eyes.

"I love you too Jaebum hyung."

\- - -

And so the two did end up making their way to the ice cream parlour, where an annoyed Jinyoung, Mark, Yugyeom, Kunpimook  and Jackson sat.

Crumpled napkins on the table, arms crossed.

They were definitely annoyed.

Jaebum chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The other hand too busy holding Youngjae's.

Yugyeom stood up, looking very fed up. " _Where were you guys, we've been here for so lo_ —"

He got cut off by Kunpimook, who stood up squealing. Hands clasping together. "Oh my god, _Youngjae!_ You look so pretty! I told you that dress would look good." 

Youngjae blushes, holding onto Jaebum's hand more tightly. "Thank you Bam-" 

Jinyoung stands up next. 

"Why are you two holding _hands?_ " He asks suggestively, a shit eating grin on his face.

Mark stands up right after, "Care to explain guys?"

Youngjae blushes even more, glancing at Jaebum's expression.

The older male smirks mischievously, turning to face Youngjae. 

And without a thought, their lips pressed together. 

Youngjae, as embarrassed as he was, still kissed his boyfriend back. 

Jackson stood up, cheering whilst the others coo as the couple pulled away from each other.

Jaebum looks at the rest of his friends, still smirking, Youngjae still in his arms.

_"That's why."_

**Author's Note:**

> okay i really love this song by taeyeon, her new album is great! and also, i've just always wanted to write something like this so here you go. i hope this hasn't offended anyone in any way. it's all happy and i obviously love things like this. anyway, i hope you liked it! and yes i'm aware of what's happened to youngjae and it breaks my heart. truly i hope my angel rests and gets better. i've seen some photos and i actually broke down. ): my sunshine. please get well soon youngjae! i love you. <3
> 
> this is also not proofread so i apologise for any mistakes.   
> hope you enjoyed it~ :')


End file.
